


SakuAtsu Demon Slayer +18 Encuentro TW/ NON-CON

by Ejirouma



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejirouma/pseuds/Ejirouma
Summary: ¡Hola!Este mini relato/one shot esta basado en el universo de Kimetsu No Yaiba , donde Miya Atsumu junto con su hermano son la segunda y tercera luna demoniaca y Osamu es un cazador de demonios.De todos modos no creo que sea necesario haberse visto o leído el anime/manga para entender el one-shot , ya que no hay ninguna información a excepto que hay que tener en cuenta solo que Atsumu es un demonio y Sakusa un cazador.Por favod tened en cuenta que tiene TW// NON-CON !!!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, sakuatsu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	SakuAtsu Demon Slayer +18 Encuentro TW/ NON-CON

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!   
> Este mini relato/one shot esta basado en el universo de Kimetsu No Yaiba , donde Miya Atsumu junto con su hermano son la segunda y tercera luna demoniaca y Osamu es un cazador de demonios.   
> De todos modos no creo que sea necesario haberse visto o leído el anime/manga para entender el one-shot , ya que no hay ninguna información a excepto que hay que tener en cuenta solo que Atsumu es un demonio y Sakusa un cazador. 
> 
> Por favod tened en cuenta que tiene TW// NON-CON !!!

Sakusa paró en seco. Sabía que alguien o algo llevaba siguiéndole varios kilómetros desde que salió de la villa de las mariposas, camino a su nueva misión. 

Al ser de noche, esperaba que fuera algún demonio dispuesto a atacarle, pero se le hacía muy extraño que no lo hubiera hecho ya y si estaba esperando a que tuviera la oportunidad perfecta con él ya la había perdido, pues hace unos minutos había parado para beber agua.   
Fue entonces cuando decidió dar un paso en falso, avanzar la pierna derecha para ver si quien fuera que le seguía lo hacia también y así fue. Pudo escuchar el sonido de una rama quebrarse detrás de él, quien fuera, estaba encima de un árbol.  
Iba a seguir andando ya que parecía no ser alguien peligroso dado que no le había atacado, pero entonces escucho una pequeña risa, que en cuestión de segundos descifro de quien provenía. 

Atsumu Miya, la luna demoniaca número dos. Con quien desde su primer encuentro hasta ahora pasados meses, había tenido varios encontronazos y para nada agradables. La primera vez fue cuando en una misión con dos compañeros mas, se lo encontró junto con Osamu Miya el hermano y luna demoniaca numero tres. Los dos eran muy fuertes, tanto que sus dos compañeros acabaron muertos al tercer golpe de Osamu. Pero algo raro pasó, ya que cuando comenzó a pelear con este, Atsumu le rogo al hermano que parase.  
Al principio no le resulto extraño, quizás solo era cuestión de principios entre ellos o el simple orgullo de querer matarlo pero se quedo helado al escuchar sus palabras y gestos. 

“Osamu, déjame a mí a este chico por favor” 

La cara de este era de total excitación, tenia sudor por todo su cuerpo y una sonrisa muy inquietante. El demonio rubio no tardó en luchar contra él, pero a cada movimiento que hacia este iba incrementando su fascinación y excitación, cosa que le generaba asco por todo su cuerpo. De todos los demonios que se había encontrado a lo largo de su vida como cazador, este era el peor.   
En uno de estos ataques, el demonio se tumbo encima de él obligándole a mantener sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y sin más dilación, le chupo el cuello. Fue tal la repulsión, que sin saber cómo termino escapando de sus garras y huyendo del lugar. 

Desde aquel incidente, le seguía a todas partes posibles. No era una persona con muchas amistades, pero si se relacionaba con alguien esa persona aparecía muerta a los pocos días y estaba seguro de que era todo a causa de Atsumu. 

-¿Se puede saber hasta cuando me piensas seguir? –su voz era cortante y seca, debía permanecer sereno.

-Oh vaya parece que Omi-Omi me ha descubierto –Atsumu hablaba en un tono algo burlón e infantil conforme bajaba del árbol de un salto, quedando a pocos metros del cazador. 

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así –trago saliva- te repito la pregunta ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Cuándo pararas todo esto? –apoyo sus dos manos en el mango de la katana preparado para atacar si lo era necesario, aunque lo único que quería ahora mismo era huir.   
-¿Parar de seguirte? Mmm…-se quedo pensativo y con su gran rapidez, se situó enfrente de él, colocando una mano en su cintura y la otra encima de las manos que tenía puestas en su katana. Apenas les separaban unos centímetros- Parare de seguirte cuando me canse de ver tu linda cara o me mates, como te he rogado mil veces –puso morritos mirándole por varios segundos. 

Sakusa no dijo nada, solo se dedico a saltar hacia atrás dando una vuelta con su cuerpo entero y propinándole una patada bastante fuerte en la barbilla haciendo que cayera al cuelo de inmediato. 

Atsumu tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, elevo su torso del suelo quedando sentado y apoyo ambas manos en donde había recibido el golpe. Si hubiese sido un demonio normal, no habría dudado en devolverle el golpe o enfadarse, pero con Atsumu no era el caso. En vez de eso, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y por su expresión parecía haber despertado excitación en él. 

-Omi ¡Menudo golpe! –metió dos dedos de su mano en su boca y poso su otra mano encima de su paquete, el cual parecía estar despertando- ¡Otra vez! ¡Dame otro golpe¡ ¡Hazlo otra vez! ¡Por favor¡ 

Estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo de ahí ahora que este se encontraba en el suelo, pero para cuando dio medio vuelta el rubio ya estaba detrás de él pasando sus brazos por su cintura. 

-¿Pretender huir de mi? Eso está mal… venga lucha conmigo, hazme saber quién manda 

Sakusa intento zafarse del agarre pero era obvio que Atsumu era mucho más fuerte, además de que ahora intentaba desabrochar su cinturón. Intento quitar las manos de este, pero rápidamente Atsumu le sostuvo sus manos detrás de su espalda con una mano, impidiendo que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa con ellas.   
Ahora tenía mucho mas acceso a él y su cinturón ya estaba en el suelo, al igual que sus pantalones y ropa interior dejándole en casi cueros. Se sentía vulnerable, quería huir de ahí, pero no podía.  
A los pocos segundos noto la mano fría de Atsumu en su miembro donde daba comienzo a un vaivén con este de arriba abajo, causando qué un pequeño gemido saliera de su boca.

-Dime –Atsumu acerco su boca a la oreja de este para susurrarle- ¿Qué se siente al estar siendo tocado por un demonio, Omi-Omi? –acto seguido bajo su boca hasta su cuello donde le dio un lametón largo y lento por su cuello, causando que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo y arqueara su espalda. 

El rubio paro de masturbarlo por varios segundos, para agachar el brazo y coger el cinturón de su traje, el cual ahora serviría de esposas. Tal como seguía tenía las manos, fueron atadas.  
Ahora Atsumu tenía la mano derecha libre, la cual mientras su izquierda volvía a empezar a masturbarle, con la otra bajo su mascarilla y comenzó a desabrochar algunos botones de su uniforme. Bajo con sus garras un poco lo que era la camisa y kimono, dejando parte de su espalda al aire, a la cual dio pequeños lametones y mordió hincando sus colmillos, haciendo que Sakusa soltara algún gemido de dolor.   
-Pa-Para por favor –se atrevió a hablar por fin- Atsumu por favor –aquellas palabras de ruego eran completamente ignoradas.

Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar tanto por la postura y el placer. Atsumu debió notar esto, ya que obligo agacharse al chico, quedando de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo.  
Los minutos pasaban, Sakusa intentaba ahogar cualquier sonido proveniente de su boca, su cara y cuerpo estaban sudados y Atsumu parecía estar disfrutando el que más de toda esta situación. 

-Me voy…-le costó hablar- me voy a venir 

-¿Tan pronto? Omi-Omi parece que estaba necesitado –su tono era burlón y no dudo en aumentar el movimiento de su mano, hasta que Sakusa soltó un gemido haciendo que la mano de Atsumu se empapara de lo que era esperma.


End file.
